This invention relates to a telephone system and in particular to a Private Branch Exchange (PBX) system which enables calls to be placed on hold. This invention further relates to a PBX system in which a station user may dial a perdetermined code to place a call on hold and then initiate a new call while still keeping the original call on hold.